


sweet little love maker

by chikoo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, Were-Creatures, the dom jyani we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: Taekwoon was going to cut him in half but Jaehwan had already made his decision. After all, he had to take care of what was his.





	sweet little love maker

**Author's Note:**

> OOF. SO. I might continue this if ppl like it tbh, I have a little bit of a fantasy world fleshed out so let me know in the comments below!

“I said, would you like another drink?”

Jaehwan finally turns towards the boy leaning close to his ear. He’s gorgeous, hair falling into his eyes, muscles taut and pale and sinuous underneath the white shirt he has on. His gaze is piercing, confident, but Jaehwan can smell the anxiety on him, in the sweat dripping down his neck, in the way his thigh muscle spasms and jerks. It’s cute, Jaehwan thinks. How the boy had been hovering around the bar for a good while, eyeing Jaehwan like he was torn between lust and awe, before finally making his way over. And it’s tempting, oh so tempting, but the boy has a familiar scent to him, one that Jaehwan should avoid. The thick smell of earth and fur pools in the space between them, cloying and fresh.

“I’m not done with this one. And I don’t think I’m going to finish it for a while,” Jaehwan drawls, amused by the boy’s audacity. The boy licks his lips and smiles, leaning heavily on the edge of the bar. The movement stretches his shirt tight against his thick chest, nipples hard. Jaehwan struggles to keep from drinking in the boy’s scent as it gets heavier, almost cloying.

“Well, do you mind if I keep you company?” And oh he’s so fucking cute, any other day and Jaehwan would love to mess around with him. He leans closer to the boy, aware of how his shirt falls open, how the boy’s eyes fall to the symbol etched into his chest and how his heart skips the tiniest beat.

“What’s your name, pup?” Jaehwan doesn’t miss the way the boy’s cheeks colour, despite the growing stench of distrust emanating from him. He watches the boy take a deep breath in, watches how his eyes widen with sudden realisation and laughs.

“Oh, you, you’re-”

“Yes, puppy, took you long enough.”

The boy recoils but doesn’t pull away. There’s a sweetness in the air between them; Jaehwan doesn’t realise what it is until the boy crosses his legs, still standing closer than he should. It’s a tantalising mix of arousal and humiliation and Jaehwan revels in it.

“I’m, uh, Sanghyuk. I mean, I-I’m alone,” the boy, Sanghyuk stammers, biting his lip. And Jaehwan frowns, alone? That means the boy is newly bitten and packless. That explains the freshness of his scent. Jaehwan makes a mental note to talk to Wonshik about it; the city pack is small but bitten wolves are a rarity: Wonshik keeps a tight leash on them all. But not now; Jaehwan feels jittery and his mouth aches. He’s been looking forward to tonight for a while and while wolf blood is quite delectable to feed on, if Taekwoon, and by extension, Wonshik, finds out, he’ll never hear the end of it.

“Alone? That’s very _illegal_ , isn’t it? Naughty pup.” Sanghyuk’s face is a satisfying shade of red.

“N-no, I mean, I have a pack! But I’m new to the city. I’m not hurting anyone, I won’t hurt anyone.”

Jaehwan’s eyebrows furrow. What could that mean? Jaehwan knows every single wolf registered in Seoul and has records of the packs in every other city. “That’s not possible, we’re informed of every foreign wolf who crosses territory, there’s no way-”  
Jaehwan stops abruptly and his eyes widen. _No way_.

“You’re a _wildling_ aren’t you? Oh wow, this is amazing, I haven’t seen one of you in years. You’re adjusting very well to urban living, pup, picking up a strange vampyre in a gay bar. How are you not ripping my face off by the way? Doesn’t your kind think we’re unnatural, shouldn’t exist, yada yada? ,” says Jaehwan, thoroughly amused at the way Sanghyuk’s face sours.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been in a city,” Sanghyuk mutters and Jaehwan almost vibrates with glee. Wonshik and his ‘fool-proof’ security. Sanghyuk continues, voice forlorn. “And anyway, I don’t really want to align myself with them, I-I’m here because I was- I had to get away.”

He looks like a kicked puppy and Jaehwan sighs. Wildlings are known for their feral ways of living; very traditional creatures who still worshipped pagan deities. No one knew a lot about the wildling packs, just that they had a centuries-old vendetta against Jaehwan’s kind, and refused to align with the city packs because of their tolerance for vampyres. Taekwoon stuck to settling in large cities for that sole reason. In Jaehwan’s opinion, they couldn’t really blame the wildlings: vampyres have a history of mercilessly killing those they considered barbaric.

Jaehwan still remembers the one and only time he had seen the Clan Alpha, representative of the four wildling packs across the country, thirty years ago. All respective leaders of Seoul’s clandestine jurisdictions had held a historical meeting and for the first time, the wildling packs had agreed to join them. But only if there were no vampyres found.

He remembers how Taekwoon had stormed away dramatically- his sire always had an abhorrent flair for drama- when Wonshik had politely decreed the wildling packs less than acquiescent request. How Hakyeon watched, pointed ears flicking, obnoxiously delighted. The foxes had never liked them either, or anyone except for their own kind really. Except for Hakyeon; Jaehwan couldn’t tell if the gumiho just had a sadistic streak or was uncommonly fond of his sire.

While Taekwoon stewed in their dwelling, Jaehwan had tried his best to catch a glimpse of the clan leader. The meeting took place in Seoul Forest, glamoured so it was hidden from mortal view, on neutral ground. Jaehwan lurked on the outskirts, curious and a little shameless. Finally, he’d seen the Alpha who was dressed in thin cotton clothes, dark swirling tattoos all over his body that marked him as what Jaehwan could only assume conveyed werewolf royalty, flanked by two sentries with unmarked skin. The Alpha’s young daughter, also an alpha successor, stood behind her father, face guarded and arms crossed, her own tattoos on display. Even though he couldn’t see any weapons, nothing to indicate a threat, Jaehwan choked on the sheer wave of aggression that surged from the wolves. The Alpha must have caught Jaehwan’s scent because he whipped his head towards Jaehwan, eyes narrowed as his face contorted into feral features, snapping at Wonshik who’d looked at Jaehwan with dismay.

Jaehwan had scuttled back to their home, still choking on the unbearable scent of _hate_.

Jaehwan considers all this as he regards Sanghyuk. Despite the boy’s demure words and oh so sweet scent, he was still a wildling. Still very capable of doing some serious damage to him, if not outright murdering him. Jaehwan wasn’t really in the mood to be murdered on this fine day.

“Ah. Well, I would love to entertain you pup but I’m here for a reason,” he says, letting his fangs drop out a tiny bit. He expects Sanghyuk to recoil but the boy simply takes a tiny step backwards, mouth parting. He still smells so solidly of arousal, it surprises Jaehwan. The scent is so strong it’s as if the boy has been doused with it. Sanghyuk takes a deep breath, eyes fluttering and cheeks a soft pink as if breathing in Jaehwan’s scent. Jaehwan watches with budding arousal and awe as the boy leans more heavily on the counter like he’d fall if he let go.

“Um, okay. I’ll let you do your thing then,” he says, steeling himself for a moment before standing straight and winking at Jaehwan coyly. Jaehwan almost laughs in disbelief. The last time a wolf had let him do his own “thing”, he’d had his face shredded. Granted, Wonshik hasn’t inflicted violence on him in decades, the diaphanous peace between them is tense and held up only by mutual respect. Well, mutual respect shared between Taekwoon and Wonshik; he’s pretty sure Wonshik is itching to claw at his face some more. His mate even more so, Hongbin is downright evil sometimes, he doesn’t need an excuse to inflict pain on Jaehwan.

Still, Jaehwan waves back and watches Sanghyuk melt into the pulsating crowd, scent slowly mingling into the cesspool of sweat, flesh and blood. The awkwardness in Sanghyuk’s movements when he’d been talking to Jaehwan seems to melt away and Jaehwan watches as the boy almost slinks through the crowded floor, body unfurling with the music. Somehow, Jaehwan can’t focus on any other scent but Sanghyuk’s; it seems to saturate the entire room, earthy and sweet, like cedar and honey.

Fuck. He knew the boy was going to be a distraction.

Sanghyuk sniffs the air and pushes through the crowd until he reaches someone, wrapping his arms around the person’s waist, turning him in his arms and an uncomfortable feeling flits through Jaehwan. The man leans the slightest bit into Sanghyuk, laughing in his ear, the red moue of Sanghyuk’s mouth visible to Jaehwan all the way from there.

The more he eyes the way the man runs a hand down Sanghyuk’s back, settling on his ass, Sanghyuk’s hands twisting at the man’s shirt, the more restless he becomes. Jaehwan gnaws at his lips a little, fingers flexing around the glass in his palms.

Perhaps, it wouldn’t be so bad to break the rules a little. Besides, Sanghyuk’s existence is clearly unknown to the pack, he can get away with fooling around with him a little. Suddenly, Sanghyuk’s scent spikes harshly, and Jaehwan looks up to see the stranger groping his ass, Sanghyuk shuddering in the man’s arms as if he’s this close to losing it and oh. Oh no. He couldn’t be certain but the enrapturing scent, the arousal wafting from Sanghyuk, the way the boy seemed spaced out, almost dopey, made a whole lot of sense now.

Jaehwan sets his drink down, muscles clenching in barely controlled restraint and makes his way towards Sanghyuk, who was now essentially frotting against the stranger. As he nears them, Sanghyuk picks up his scent and looks at Jaehwan with wide, slightly unfocused eyes, a soft mewl echoing from his throat that even Jaehwan barely hears. Jaehwan levels the man stuck to Sanghyuk with a look and immediately the man scurries away, confused and afraid.

Sanghyuk wrings his hands in frustration and frowns at Jaehwan. “Why did you scare him off?” he asks imploringly. His hands come to Jaehwan’s chest, fondling him almost absentmindedly. Jaehwan takes hold of Sanghyuk’s wrists and spins him around, moulding his own body against Sanghyuk’s. A strange feeling overcomes him as he wraps his arms around Sanghyuk’s waist, so much daintier than the rest of him. Some part of Jaehwan telling him to hold, to take care of, to _keep_.

Jaehwan takes a deep breath and allows himself to relax, skin molten as Sanghyuk moves his hips in tiny, disjointed circles against his front.

“Have you been lying to me, sweetheart?” he drawls leaning towards Sanghyuk’s ear, allowing his intentions to drip into his voice. It works, if the way Sanghyuk jerks against him says anything. The boy in question turns his head, giving Jaehwan a confused look.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?” he says, mouth fixed in a pout. Jaehwan stills. Does the boy truly not know? But Sanghyuk’s heart doesn’t stutter and his expression seems genuine. Oh, this is absolutely brilliant.

“Really? You don’t know what you’re doing to me and everyone else here? Little wildling omega, sneaking into a crowded, foreign city so close to his heat. What exactly were you looking for?”

Jaehwan watches curiously as Sanghyuk’s scent sours with apprehension and fear; but not enough to mask the overwhelming waves of arousal. He hasn’t even stopped moving against Jaehwan.

“I didn’t know, oh my god, what the fuck, it isn’t supposed to come till next week,” Sanghyuk rushes out, hands beginning to shake a little. Jaehwan holds him firmly, putting a stop to his movements and turns him around and stares at him. He’s trying to look like he’s in control, but Jaehwan really doesn’t know much about heats and the way Sanghyuk looks and smells like right now is both intoxicating and concerning.

“Pup, I need you to tell me what to do. Do you want me to leave-”

“No! N-no, I want you, want you here.” Jaehwan feels his stomach burn at the words. Sanghyuk drops his head onto Jaehwan’s shoulder, lips ghosting at his collarbones, and takes shallow breaths. “You smell so so good, I can’t- it’s overwhelming,” he whispers. You’re telling me, Jaehwan wants to retort but Sanghyuk barrels on.

“I’m clear-headed enough to know I want to do this with you. Please?” he asks and Jaehwan only now realises Sanghyuk is a tiny bit taller than him, broader than him but smells so submissive and small. And he wants Jaehwan, has given him permission to touch.

But still, “ Are you absolutely sure? You don’t even know my name, pup. I can drop you back home, or well as reasonably close as I can get without getting my head ripped off. Honestly, how did your pack not real-”

“Oh my goddess shut up. Are you going to fuck me or not?” Sanghyuk’s voice is unwavering and his eyes resolved. And well, that’s good enough for Jaehwan.

It’s not him that moves first, Sanghyuk lets his eyes droop and leans in slow as molasses, mouth slotting against Jaehwan’s, soft and gentle. He’s so full of surprises, Jaehwan hasn’t felt this intrigued by someone in so many years. He lets Sanghyuk set the pace, and the wolf seems content to lazily lick into Jaehwan’s mouth, moving back to lap against Jaehwan’s lips. It feels languid and offsetting against the noisy bar they’re in.

Sanghyuk bites firmly into Jaehwan’s bottom lip and that’s when he’s had enough. He swirls Sanghyuk back around, back to chest, and runs his palms over Sanghyuk’s waist and the tops of his thighs. Sanghyuk’s entire body vibrates and a tiny, kittenish sound leaves his mouth.

“Stop teasing me, sweetheart. Aren’t you supposed to be desperate and dripping for me?” Sanghyuk’s body jerks but he turns his head and looks at Jaehwan with a glint in his eye.

“You’re supposed to _make_ me desperate and dripping, vampyre. Or do you not know how?” he says with a smirk, and oh, Jaehwan is going to have so much fun with this one.

He raises an eyebrow and reaches his hand up to tweak at a nipple. Sanghyuk arches into his touch, mouth hanging open in a soundless moan and perhaps this is too obscene for a mortal bar because the men around them look at Sanghyuk with unashamed hunger in their eyes. That would not do at all. He stops his ministrations, grabs Sanghyuk’s hand and begins pulling him outside.

Sanghyuk comes easily, thumb rubbing at Jaehwan’s palm, the gesture sweet and intimate. Maybe that’s what makes Jaehwan stop outside in the unlit alley behind the bar and push Sanghyuk up against the wall, hard enough to make him let out a small _oof_.

“Don’t like all those people seeing you like that. But you get off on it, don’t you? Being put on display in a room full of people aching to touch you,” he growls and Sanghyuk melts against the rough brick, lips shiny with spit. They're a red so deep, Jaehwan feels his fangs drop a tiny bit, aching to sink into something soft. Sanghyuk’s eyes widen when he sees the pointed ends of Jaehwan’s teeth, and he shifts restlessly under Jaehwan’s strong arms.

Jaehwan leans into Sanghyuk’s neck, licking a long stripe up towards his jaw, leaving a tiny kiss on his protruding cheekbone. He begins peppering Sanghyuk’s neck with small kisses, deepening them and mouthing messily when the blood under his skin thrums louder, skin burning hot to the touch. Sanghyuk lets out a loud groan when Jaehwan cautiously lets his fangs drag along his collarbone and he stifles a laugh into Sanghyuk’s skin.

“This is what you were after, weren’t you? Something different, something dangerous. Something to pin you down and make you hurt.” Sanghyuk squirms under him, whimpering low and wraps his arms around Jaehwan’s neck.

“Please, please. Take me home, I want you, please.”  
He sounds desperate, voice stretched thin and Jaehwan doesn’t waste another minute, leading Sanghyuk towards his car. Jaehwan goes to open the passenger side but stops when he realises Sanghyuk isn’t standing close to him anymore.

He’s standing a good two feet away from his precious baby and looking at it with an expression filled with the most intense disgust.

“You’re not serious.”

“What? This is my baby, she’s beautiful, isn’t she? I love mortal vehicles, so flamboyant and stylish.”

“This is an ugly yellow ferrari. I’m letting a vampyre who owns an ugly yellow ferrari dick me down.”

“Okay, now that’s just rude.”

Sanghyuk gets in reluctantly, grumbling and sits with his arms crossed. And Jaehwans a tiny bit screwed because he finds even that adorable.

“How do you know what a ferrari even is, wildling?” Jaehwan asks obnoxiously and Sanghyuk gives him a judgmental look.

“I told you, this isn’t the first time I’ve been here. I come to the city really often. And wildlings aren’t primitive, dumbass, we’re quite modern. We just have different beliefs than urban packs. We’re far more connected to the earth,” he says softly, eyes trained on something far away. Then he looks at Jaehwan with a mischievous little smile, “ S’not the first time I’ve slept with a vampyre either.”

Jaehwan feels his mouth contorting into a sneer at that and Sanghyuk laughs boisterously.

“ I know who you are too, you know.” Jaehwan stills at that. He couldn’t possibly-

“Jaehwan, that’s your name, isn’t it? I’m, I haven’t been stalking you or anything, I swear! I just, I’ve seen you around in that bar, I heard someone call you that once. I’ve just always been, well, really shy, I didn’t know how to approach you. I didn't know what you were though, your scent, it's very um distracting. I might have mentioned this but you smell really really good and holy goddess I don’t how I’m speaking so clearly right now, I feel like I’m drowning-”

Jaehwan places a hand on Sanghyuk’s thigh and squeezes, revelling in the short gasp it earns. “Hands on the wheel,” Sanghyuk says weakly but he pushes his thigh up into Jaehwan’s grasp, trying to get him to move his palm higher, right where he needs it.

Jaehwan tuts and grips Sanghyuk’s thigh harder. “Be patient, sweetheart, and I’ll give you what you want. You don’t want to let me down, do you?” Sanghyuk shakes his head quickly and doesn’t look away from Jaehwan till they stop, eyes trained on the elegant slope of the vampyre’s neck. At his sharp features and the corded muscles of his hands, vanishing into a billowy silk shirt that stretches across his shoulders.

Suddenly, Sanghyuk feels something slick against the inside of his thighs and he whimpers in embarrassment. He literally got wet just by looking at Jaehwan. And the vampyre picks up on it immediately, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. He smirks at Sanghyuk, caressing his thigh, making Sanghyuk squirm even more.

“Didn’t you say something about me having to work to get you wet, sweetheart?” And Sanghyuk feels both humiliated and aroused, whispering at Jaehwan to drive faster.

They reach one of the apartments Jaehwan has rented around the city, courtesy of Taekwoon and his overflowing bank account. This one is used exclusively for feedings and hook-ups and it feels a little sleazy to bring Sanghyuk here. Jaehwan isn’t sure why considering he’s never been hesitant to before, but it’ll have to do. He can’t bring a wildling home and risk anyone finding out.

Sanghyuk corners him the second they enter the apartment, pushing Jaehwan up against the door, and he shivers at the strength in Sanghyuk’s body. Sanghyuk rips open the front of Jaehwan’s shirt, ignoring the tiny sound of protest Jaehwan lets out, and begins mouthing at his chest and collarbones, sucking harshly at the skin. Jaehwan lets him for a minute and then grabs him by the chin, lifting his head up and giving him a deep kiss, allowing Sanghyuk to explore his mouth, filthily lap against his fangs.

Jaehwan starts when he feels blood on his tongue, drawing away from Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk’s eyes are droopy and unfocused, and his tongue hangs out slightly, a small gash on it. He looks so absolutely fucked out, Jaehwan’s dick is beginning to hurt.

“Little pup,” croons Jaehwan, Sanghyuk pushing his hard crotch into Jaehwan’s thigh, humping him messily. “Let me take care of you baby.”

Jaehwan knows enough about heats to know how consuming they are. That the omega needs to be fed and cleaned because they’ll be too out of it to do it themselves. He makes a mental note to check for food, or he’ll have to go and buy some when Sanghyuk sleeps or something, his heat will probably last the average three days, but he’ll ask-

“ _Jaehwan, please_. Aren’t you going to take care of me?”

Jaehwan realises with a start that they’re in the bedroom already. Sanghyuk is sitting, completely bare, on the edge of the bed, legs folded behind him, eyes wide and watery. Jaehwan feels himself absolutely melt. He walks up to Sanghyuk, takes his face in his hands and plants a kiss on his forehead.

“Of course, baby, I just want to make sure I have everything here for you,” he says, stroking Sanghyuk’s hair, feeling warmth pool in him at the way the boy lets all his weight drop into Jaehwan’s palm.  
Jaehwan doubts the boy is this submissive outside of his heat, from the little snippets he’s seen of his personality. Jaehwan has an inexplicable urge to learn just how snarky and hard-headed he is normally.

For now, he grasps harshly at Sanghyuk’s jaw and lets his fingers dip into Sanghyuk’s open mouth, reaching far enough that Sanghyuk chokes a little, closing his lips around Jaehwan’s fingers, eyes rolling back into his head. And fuck, he looks absolutely filthy like that.

“Lie down for me, will you.” Sanghyuk moves immediately, spreading himself out on the sheets, completely unashamed of his nudity. Jaehwan watches his toned body tense and quiver as Sanghyuk moves, and he feels the urge to bite into the skin, see it pearl up with blood. Not that Sanghyuk would mind, the gash on his tongue has probably already healed.

He follows Sanghyuk and grabs at his legs, manoeuvring the boy under him so that his thick thighs are spread across Jaehwan’s lap. “Love your thighs baby,” he says absently before leaning down to bite precariously at the skin there, Sanghyuk jerking in his hold.

This close Jaehwan feels swamped by the scent of Sanghyuk’s slick, he can see it coat the inside of his thighs, shiny and wet. He knows that’s where Sanghyuk really wants to be touched so he touches everywhere but there, biting and licking at his thighs and the v of his hips, as Sanghyuk grows more and more desperate under him.

“Jaehwan, please, please, just-” He cuts himself off and arches when Jaehwan bites a little too hard, lazy about his fangs, and blood rises to his skin. Jaehwan leans forward, closer but not close enough and bites intentionally, fangs sinking into soft soft flesh and Sanghyuk cries out, hard cock spurting pre-come incessantly. Tiny rivulets of blood fall down his thighs and Jaehwan has to grab his own cock to stave off an early orgasm.

“Jaehwan, touch me!” Sanghyuk slurs and there are tears falling slowly from his eyes. Jaehwan reaches up to wipe them away, then rises up on his haunches, moving away from Sanghyuk. The boy panics, grabbing at Jaehwan, mewling desperately and Jaehwan snarls, pressing his fingers into the wounds in Sanghyuk’s thighs, already closing up under his skin.

“Did I not tell you that patience would get you rewarded? Or do you enjoy disappointing me, pup?” Sanghyuk chokes on a sob at that and covers his eyes with his hands, completely overwhelmed. Jaehwan pauses, reaching up to gently remove the boy’s hands away from his face and leans in close.

“Tell me if it’s too much, pup. Tell me to stop if I’m doing something you don’t like, okay? Is it too much?” he asks, worrying at the way Sanghyuk seems to cry even harder at his words. He laces their fingers together and brushes Sanghyuk’s hair off his forehead.

“Noo, I’m just- is a lot but I like it. Don’t want you to stop. Please touch me Jaehwan, I’m begging you, _please_.”

Jaehwan shushes him gently and turns him around, patting at his pert ass as Sanghyuk instinctively raises it in the air. His body shakes when Jaehwan’s hands meet his ass and Jaehwan thinks of how beautiful his ass would look striped red and bloody, but that’s for another time. Not when Sanghyuks leaking slick and pre-come all over the sheets, drooling on the pillow and whispering over and over again at Jaehwan to hurry up and please touch me there.

So Jaehwan does, swiping at Sanghyuk’s taint without warning, spreading his slick all over. Sanghyuk moans low, ass pushing back against Jaehwan’s fingers. Jaehwan gathers up his slick and pushes a finger in slow, pumping it steadily when Sanghyuk shows no signs of pain, immediately moving his hips back to meet Jaehwan’s fingers.

“You look so beautiful like this. Spread out and slutty, all for me. You’re my toy, aren’t you?” The nickname makes Sanghyuk duck his head in humiliation but Jaehwan can smell the spike in his arousal. “Yeah, you are. Mine to touch, to play with, to own. “ Sanghyuk lets out a garbled “yours” at that, and Jaehwan sinks another finger in easily.

He fucks Sanghyuk like that, adding two more until his fingers are drenched and Sanghyuk’s ass is sloppy and loose. Sanghyuk whines when Jaehwan removes them and Jaehwan gives him a firm smack on the back of his thigh for it. Sanghyuk’s head is pillowed and turned to the side. Jaehwan marvels at the way his hair falls fluffy and messy around him, mouth panting as spit pools on the pillow. He looks heartbreakingly beautiful and Jaehwan finds his fingers raised to that open mouth before he even realises it. Sanghyuk doesn’t even blink, lets the fingers drenched in his own slick sink into his mouth as he laps at them dizzily, moaning around them, too out of it to even close his mouth around them to suck.

Jaehwan withdraws his hand and settles behind Sanghyuk again, watching the way his hole gapes. He realises with a start that he hasn’t even undressed, and Sanghyuk is prone on the bed, lost in his arousal and Jaehwan’s scent. The contrast between his black slacks and Sanghyuk’s pale body satisfying Jaehwan on a primal level. Jaehwan’s kind are unnatural predators, preying on the weak. But there’s always been something so pleasurable, so wrong about preying on something that wants to be hunted. Something that could very well hunt _him_.

He runs his nails down Sanghyuk’s ass and thighs, letting red scratches mar his body and disappear just as quickly. When Sanghyuk whines, soft and needy, he unzips his slacks, pulls out his cock, red and aching and places it at Sanghyuk’s rim, teasing. He lets it dip in ever so slightly. Sanghyuk clenches desperately around him, but he doesn't let up, ignoring the high-pitched noises of protest directed at him.

“Sanghyuk. Puppy. Tell me you want this. Tell me you want me to fuck you and keep you stuffed, hmm? Fill you up with my come, so that everyone knows who you belong to”

Sanghyuk jerks violently at that, tiny whines leaving his throat and Jaehwan watches, amused, as Sanghyuk’s come puddles onto the sheet, cock twitching. “Oh my. Oh my sweet baby, that all it takes to make you come? You know you have to come again on my cock, don’t you? Can you do that for me?”

And Sanghyuks calmer now, head no longer stuffed up with cotton. But he still nods and spreads his legs wider, eager to feel Jaehwan inside him, coming in him, _breeding_ him.

When Jaehwan finally pushes into him, Sanghyuk lets out a soft sigh because it feels so right. As if Jaehwan belongs there and some part of Sanghyuk, the one that craves affection and love, wishes he’d stay forever. But as Jaehwan sets out a harsh rhythm, thrusting in slow but hard, Sanghyuk doesn’t know how much of it is the heat talking, dick drunk that he is already.

Jaehwan doesn’t let up, doesn’t move faster, even when Sanghyuk pushes back against him, whining at him to fucking move already. He lets his thrusts slow down even more, pushes Sanghyuk’s body flat on the bed so he’s trapped, with no leverage to move his hips. He shivers at how helpless he feels, Jaehwan’s body covering his, his cock thrusting deep into him, so slow it makes him feel boneless.

Sanghyuk’s sinking deeper and deeper into the bed when Jaehwan begins thrusting harder, rougher, hips slapping against Sanghyuk’s ass, palms gripping tight at his hips. It’s so jarring, Sanghyuk’s mind feels muddled, all he can do is just lie there and take it.

“Perfect little doll, huh pup? So good for me, no disobedience at all. So proud of you, baby.”

And Sanghyuk finally sinks enough that all he can feel is the molten pleasure of Jaehwan’s cock dragging against his walls and the way his arms feel, moulded around Sanghyuk’s body.

He doesn’t surface for a while, until he feels a sharp pain and a wave of arousal as he comes suddenly, semen splattering across his chest, ass leaking slick in torrents. When he feels something drip down his neck, he realises that Jaehwan has bitten him, and still has his fangs locked into his neck, not feeding but just holding him in place. Sanghyuk’s cock spurts weakly and he pushes against Jaehwan, wants to turn around, see the expression on Jaehwan’s face as he comes.

Jaehwan lets him, flipping him with ease and resumes his thrusting, getting sloppier and faster, Sanghyuk panting heavily now. He licks over the wound he’d pierced into Sanghyuk’s neck and presses a firm kiss to Sanghyuk’s lips, noticing the way the boy's eyes are glazed over and he doesn’t meet his lips properly.

“Fuck, feel so good baby, I can feel you gushing around me. I’m gonna come, pup. Want me to fill you up till you’re dripping slick and come? By the end of your heat, you’re going to be so full baby”

Sanghyuk musters the little strength he has and wraps his legs around Jaehwan, burying his face in Jaehwan’s neck and whispers, “Please come in me, _Alpha_ , breed me.” and buries his teeth in Jaehwan’s shoulder, biting down hard as Jaehwan shudders and groans long and hard as he releases into Sanghyuk. Jaehwan pins him to the bed momentarily, letting his weight fall over and Sanghyuk loves it, still feels fuzzy and doesn’t want Jaehwan to move, so when does, slowly pulling out of Sanghyuk, he cries out and wraps himself around Jaehwan.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, I’m not going anywhere. Just gotta clean you up,” Jaehwan mutters into Sanghyuk’s hair. Sanghyuk shakes his head vigorously and Jaehwan sighs, turning over so Sanghyuk is lying on top of him and pets the boy's hair till he calms down. After a while, Sanghyuk raises his head from Jaehwan’s chest and smiles.

“So, an Alpha kink huh?

“Fuck off, it was hot, you little shit.”

* * *

After, when Jaehwan has cleaned him up and gotten some food into Sanghyuk, he lets him sleep and goes to take a shower, shoulder stinging with pain from the bite Sanghyuk left on him. It’s absurd that the wound hasn’t started to heal yet, he examines it, looking at the deep indents of Sanghyuk’s teeth in the mirror. Teething puppy, he thinks fondly. He takes a quick shower, worried about Sanghyuk getting up in the throes of heat and finding him gone, entering the bedroom to find Sanghyuk sprawled across the bed, body covered in dark tattoos.

Jaehwan stills. He’s seen those tattoos before. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

The closer Jaehwan looks the more it seems as if the tattoos on Sanghyuk’s skin are moving, swirling slowly. Little fucker, how had he managed to hide them? What kind of glamour magic performed by wolves held for that long? And who was he exactly, anyway? The Clan Alpha only had one successor and she was an alpha, unless-

Unless Sanghyuk’s identity had been purposely kept secret. Jaehwan feels his stomach sink. Was this a ploy? Some kind of plot to seduce Jaehwan and start a war? But how could the wildlings possibly know who Jaehwan was, that he was Taekwoon’s right hand? The only beings who knew were Wonshik and Hongbin, and only because Taekwoon trusted them. He was Taekwoon’s best-kept secret, his weapon.

But Sanghyuk had felt so sincere, so genuine. Fresh and curious. The wildlings couldn’t possibly have endangered the omega son of the Clan Alpha by sending him to a dangerous, crowded city in pre-heat.

Jaehwan sits shakily on the armchair beside the bed, weighing his options, absently rubbing his stinging neck. His neck. _Shit_ , Sanghyuk had bitten him and it wasn’t healing. Was it some kind of claim? He knew it wasn’t a mating mark, he’d seen enough on the city wolves but perhaps, a claiming mark. It was outdated and he's never seen a wolf do it, but wildlings must have different customs. He doubts he’s going to get rid of it very easily.

Sanghyuk stirs, rubbing his nose tiredly and sits up, face lighting up with sheer joy when he realises that Jaehwan hasn’t left. Then his gaze falls on his hands and legs, at the lack of unmarked skin and he looks up at Jaehwan with fear.

“I can explain, I swear.”

“Oh, I expect you to.”

Taekwoon was going to cut him in half but Jaehwan had already made his decision. After all, he had to take care of what was his.

**Author's Note:**

> again, lemme know if you'd like me to make this a series! also please do let me know if I should add any tags, if anything is not tagged properly etc! I really hope you liked it! 
> 
> here is my twitter for anyone who wants to chat about vixx in various fantasy settings:  twitter


End file.
